Diaspro
Personality Profile Diaspro is very haughty and obviously used to getting what she wants. In the 4Kids version, it is stated that Diaspro is the princess of a realm called Isis. Because of her higher social status, she tends mistreat those who are below her in status. This is seen when she calls Bloom a "peasant" in the first season and when she shouts at one of her servants in the third season. Diaspro only acts affectionate toward Sky, her ex-fiance, though we aren't sure whether the source of this affection is from actual love or the fact that Sky is next in line for the throne ofEraklyon. She is seen to be most willing to do anything in order to get what she wants, even if what she is doing is against all morality a fairy should consider. Seasons Season 1 Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of The Trix (4Kids dub: more specifically, Icy) (Rai English dub: more specifically Darcy because she is able to transform into anything) in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a fairy transformation in her season one episode, very similar to the main Winx Club girls, but of lower quality and a resulting outfit that is quite different than most fairies seen in the series. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Bloom thought that Diaspro was one of The Trix's tricks. Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Patchamen (The Wrong Righters in the 4Kids dub) kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then that we learn that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday, and that she should put her kingdom in front of her love life first, to let them be healthy, and not worry so much and to be a great queen. (4Kids dub) Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Valtor, and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to h er by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions (after drinking from the tainted goblet), and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In the ninth episode, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banned from Eraklyon. Appearance Diaspro's color pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian FAIRY Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citrine orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-and-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Diaspro wears a sleeveless white top and a red skirt. She has red boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are brown with red tips.It is shown in a special